Autumn in my heart
by Nadia Yolantikka
Summary: Ketika Sasuke adalah seorang superstar dan sakura adalah pemilik sekolah yang terjebak dalam keadaan meyedihkan diawal, dengan kelincaha ibu nya, akhirnya ia kembali menjadi seorang puteri kembali. yang lama kelamaan jatuh cinta dengan seorang uchiha sasuke./bad summary/ okay i know!/


_REAL MY STORY !  
><em>

_Rated : T (masih aman :D)_

_setelah baca bagus-ga bagus wajib comment :D_

_Silent reader ! please ! ;)_

_**Ketika mulut tak mampu berucap. Lidah yang kelu tak dapat melontarkan permintaan. aku hanya berusaha menatap agar tatapan tersebut mampu mengucapkan sepatah kata yang jelas tanpa uraian air mata yang mengalir.** _

Pagi itu di sebuah sekolah dengan fasilitas terlengkap dan terbaik tengah mengadakan turnamen basket untuk para siswa. Semua siswi tampak memenuhi tempat duduk di seluruh ruangan. Sorak sorai menyelimuti detik-detik dimulainya turnamen. Berbeda dengan seorang wanita yang tengah duduk memandang lurus kedepan dengan tatapan kosong. Tak ada aura menyenangkan yang tertangkap dari dirinya. Kelasnya sepi. Tentu saja karena semua orang sibuk mempersiapkan diri untuk melihat pangeran-pangeran sekolah yang bertanding dalam turnamen basket yang diadakan. Wanita ini lalu mengambil cermin yang ia sematkan didalam tasnya. Ia mengangkat cermin tersebut dan melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin tersebut. Mata yang sayu dengan lingkaran hitam di bawahnya. Hidungnya yang mancung itu tertutup karena plester luka yang tertempel. Bibirnya kering terkelupas. Tapi wajahnya bersih tanpa noda sedikitpun. Rambut panjang nya tergerai dengan indah, ia tersenyum sekilas lalu menurunkan cerminnya. wanita ini selalu membungkam mulutnya, tak pernah berbicara sepatah katapun tanpa ditanya. Perlahan ia bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar kelas. Tiba-tiba ...

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja mari aku bantu"seorang pria menabrak wanita ini. Tetapi ekspresi diwajahnya tidak berubah. Diam dan dingin, menatap lurus pria dihadapannya. Lalu meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"Apa kau memaafkanku ? aku benar-benar tidak sengaja" sekali lagi lelaki itu bertanya sambil menarik pelan lengannya.

tanpa berucap, ia lalu menghentak kasar pada pria di hadapannya. Sekali lagi ia melangkah. Bersiap untuk perlakuan selanjutnya. Ia berjalan lurus ke arah toilet, tak merasa ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi, ia menghembuskan nafas lega dan menunduk menatap kakinya sambil terus berjalan. Bersebelahan dengan tempat pertandingan. Ia lalu masuk kedalam toilet, baru saja ia memasuki tempat itu, ia sudah dapat melihat beberapa wanita tengah memoles diri dengan berbagai macam alat makeup. Sambil menatap jijik pada dirinya dari pantulan cermin. Sungguh malang nasibnya. Tanpa menghiraukan pandangan-pandangan itu, ia berjalan melintasi mereka. Tanpa hitungan menit ia dapat merasakan sebuah hentakan kasar di lengan kirinya. Sepatu high-heels setinggi 12cm telah sanggup membuat lengan kirinya tergores luka, darah pun mulai berceceran. Wajah dinginnya lalu melihat luka tersebut dan berjalan kembali ke arah kelas dengan pelan sambil menutupi luka di lengannya. Dikelas ia lalu membuka sebuah plester yang memang sudah disediakan selalu didalam tas kecilnya. Dengan ahli ia menutup lukanya. Masih menatap kosong. Ia lalu menarik tasnya lalu beranjak meninggalkan ruangan, dan berlanjut meninggalkan kelasnya. Di jalan yang ramai jauh dari sekolahnya. Ia tampak mencari sesuatu. Dan setelah lama menunggu, ia pun beranjak berjalan ke arah utara dari sekolahnya, ia lalu mengikat rambut pink nya dengan rapi. Menaikkan sedikit rok nya yang terlalu panjang. Membuka cardigan sekolahnya. Lalu mengenakan kaca mata hitam bercorak yang indah. Dasi yang mencekik lehernya lalu ia renggangkan. Lalu masuk ke sebuah mansion modern yang terpampang di depan matanya. Seorang wanita paruh baya tampak setengah berlari ke arah nya. Mengambil tas dan cardigannya lalu menuntunnya masuk kedalam mansion.

"sakura-sama, kenapa wajah anda terdapat luka-luka dengan plester lagi ?, sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan di sekolahmu ?" wanita paruh baya itu terlihat kesusahan mengimbangi cepatnya jalan sakura yang berada di depannya.

"seperti biasa, aku terjatuh saat berolahraga" wanita yang bernama sakura itu lalu berjalan dingin menuju ruang atas yang terdapat 3 kamar, yang salah satunya adalah kamar nya.

"kenapa anda berolahraga setiap hari ? bukankah dirumah anda juga berolahraga. Sepertinya dengan berolahraga di rumah cukup untuk mengimbangi kebutuhan olahraga anda"wanita paruh baya itu tampak bertanya serius.

"sudahlah, aku lelah. Tolong bawakan makan siangku kekamar nanti" sakura membaringkan tubuhnya di pembaringan, kamar ini jika dilihat, mungkin terlihat seperti kamar sang puteri raja. Dengan ornamen-ornamen unik yang tersusun disetiap sudut ruangan. Pemilihan warna yang tepat dengan cat utama pink dengan frame biru. Benar-benar suasana yang nyaman.

Hari ini dingin sekali, musim gugur baru saja akan datang. Rasanya aku malas ntuk sekedar berguling ke arah kanan dari posisi tidurku. Haahh.. aku benar-benar akan libur hari ini. Aku sangat malaass.. TOK TOK TOK

"silahkan masuk"teriakku dari dalam kamar

"sakura-sama, apakah anda tidak akan pergi kesekolah ?" maid nya lalu membuka pintu ruang tidurnya. Kepala ku menggeleng.

"aku harus izin hari ini. Sedang tidak enak badan"sahutku.

"Anda sakit ? apa perlu saya panggilkan dokter?" maid itu tetap berdiri di depan pintu,

"tidak. Seperti nya aku hanya perlu beristirahat, kau boleh keluar sekarang". Maid itu membungkuk sebentar lalu pergi meninggalkan sakura kembali.

Selang beberapa menit ditinggalkan, ketukan kembali terdengar. Ketukan ini lebih cepat dan kuat. Lalu tanpa disuruh, pintu itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan wanita separuh baya yang berjalan ke arah tempat tidur sakura.

"kau sakit nak?" wanita itu lalu merasakan dahi sakura.

"eh.. mama, tidak. Aku hanya kecapekan, istirahat hari ini sepertinya cukup untuk kepulihan kesehatanku besok" sakura membuka sedikit selimutnya yang menutup tubuhnya untuk menatap wajah mama yang duduk disampingnya.

"kau yakin? Tak perlu ke dokter?" seklai lagi dibalas gelengan oleh sakura.

"baiklah, mama tiidak akan serius menanggapinya. Tapi boleh mama bertanya satu hal ? apa yang selalu kau lakukan di sekolah ? mama memang tidak mendengar langsung penjelasan guru-guru disana karena mama tau kau sudah mengancam mereka benar? Dan mama tidak bisa menahan ketika mama selalu melihat plester yang berganti tempat di wajahmu. Apa kau benar-benar nyaman di sekolah? Atau kau mau pindah ke sekolah lain?" mama terlihat cemas. Aku tau benar jika sudah seperti ini aku pasti akan langsung menceritakan semuanya tanpa terkecuali.

"aku tidak tahu ma. Tapi yang jelas aku baik-baik saja selama bersekolah, aku harap mama tidak memberitahukan hal ini pada papa. Karena mama tau bagaimana papa akan menindak lanjuti hal ini disekolah. Masalah plester luka-luka ini..." sakura berhenti sejenak. Lalu menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya kembali. Äku tau mama cemas dengan keadaanku. Dan aku memang seharusnya mencertitakan hal ini. Selama aku bersekolah semua siswa memang tidak tahu siapa aku. Yang mereka tahu aku hanyalah anak cupu yang selalu tampil rapi dengan buku tebal yang selalu kubawa. Mereka tidak ada yang mau berteman denganku". Sakura terdiam.

"sayang, kau pasti punya alasan untuk melakukan hal itu kan ? bisa memberitahu mama. Apa kan alasan itu ?" ibunya tetap tenang menanggapi sakura,

Äwalnya aku hanya ingin tampil sebagaimana anak rapi ma, tapi ternyata mereka semua tidak suka berteman dengan anak cupu. Mama tau apa yang terjadi di sekolah sebelum aku berada disana ? mereka telah membuat sukanee adik kelas ku yang telah bunuh diri di sekolah itu menderita karena dandanannya. Dan ketika mereka tahu kukanee benar-benar telah meninggal mereka bahagia melihat kedatanganku yang saat itu benar-benar rapi. Mereka lallu menjadikanku sebagai korban mereka. Sehingga sekarang aku malah menjadi seperti ini" sakura kembali merapikan rambut dengan jarinya.

"putri mama yang cantik, kau hanya bermaksud untuk menjadi yang terbaik bukan? Mulai skarang bisakah kau merubahnya? Kau hanya terpengaruh sayang, mama yakin merubah sedikit penampilan mu tidak masalah bukan?"

"aku mengerti mama, tapi aku bahkan sudah lupa bagaimana caranya berdandan" rona merah menjalari ke dua pipinya. Mama tertawa.

"haahh,, sudah lama mama tidak melakukan hal ini. Mari kita pergi berbelanja dan merubah sedikit penampilan mu cantikk" okasan tampak senang, ia lalu keluar sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya, seakan berkata. Ayo bersiap, kita pergii.. bahagia nya aku masih punya mama yang sayang padaku.

Kami berada di sepanjang jalanan mall-mall besar di tokyo. Mama memang punya hobby berbelanja seharian tanpa lelah. -_- dibelakangnya aku hanya diam sambil menatap hiruk pikuk yang terjadi di jalanan. Ia lalu masuk di sebuah mall yang menyediakan berbagai macam pakaian. Tanpa pikir panjang mama lalu menggandeng lenganku dan mengajak untuk melihat short dress yang tergantung di salah satu etalase.

"waahh.. bagaimana sakura ? kau suka ?" mama mengambil beberapa dress yang benar-benar cantik.

"ehmm. Ya begi.. maksudku bagus .. ya bagus sekali" mama tersenyum senang lalu membawa tumpukan dress itu ke meja kasir dan membayarnya.

"maaf mama. Apakah itu tidak terlalu berlebihan. Maksudku.. itu terlalu banyak untuk hari ini" mama tersenyum lagi.

"semua ini mama berikan padamu sayang"

"yaa.. terima kasihc mama"

Beranjak dari pakaian. Mama lalu mengajakku ke arah salon kecantikan yang berada tak jauh dari tempat pakaian.

"perhatikan.. ia cantik bukan ? sekarang rapikan rambutnya, berikan sedikit polesan pada wajahnya dan lebih percantik dia" mama berbicara pada salah satu pelayan sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arahku. Aku hanya pasrah ketika pelayan-pelayan tersebut mengulurkan bantuannya menunjukkan arah padaku dan yah kalian tau apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Beberapa jam kemudian..

Aku menyelesaikan semuanya. Mama juga sangaat terkagum-kagum dengan diriku. Memujiku disepanjang jalanan. Kami lalu berhenti di sebuah restorant jepang yang menyediakan makanan favoriteku ramyun. Kami lalu mengambil tempat yang strategis untuk menyantap lezat makanan ku dan mama. Tak sadar sepertinya ada yang memperhatikannya dari arah yang berlawanan.

Sepasang mata tajam yang sedari tadi tampak berfikir keras seakan mengingat siapa yang tengah ia tatap sekarang. Ia lalu menjentikkan jarinya , wanita ramping, berambut panjang berwarna pink yang mencolok. Mata onyx yang bening, dan kulit putih. Ia ragu untuk mengatakannya. Tapi itu benar-benar wanita itu wanita yang ia tabrak di sebuah sekolah dengan buku tebal di rangkulannya. Rambut tergerai, dan plester luka menghiasi sudut wajahnya. Wanita itu benar-benar berubah 360 derajat dari yang ia ketahui. Ia lalu mendekati meja sakura dan duduk di seberang meja sakura. Sakura masih tak sadar karena ia tampak menikmati ramyun yang ia makan di depannya. Lelaki itu memperbaiki masker yang menutupi wajahnya. Mengingat akan banyak mata wanita yang melirik kearahnya dengan curiga. Hingga akhirnya ..

"yaa.. itu sasuke-kun..." seorang wanita yang duduk di sebelah meja sakura tampak memperhatikan wajah yang tengah ia lihat.

"yaa.. itu benar-benar sasuke-kun.. aku ingin melihatnya.." segerombolan wanita-wanita itu tampak mengerubungi meja lelaki yang ia sebut tadi. Lelaki itu-sasuke- tampak sedikit risih dan menyipitkan matanya seolah wajahnya tengah tersenyum menatap segerombolan wanita itu. Sakura yang tengah menikmati ramyun nya lalu ikut melihat kearah lelaki tersebut. Wajah nya tidak terlihat karena segerombolan wanita itu menghalangi penglihatannya. Perlahan ia melihat mangkuk nya yang hampir habis, seketika ia mual. Tak ingin menghabiskan makanannya ketika ia tahu bahwa lelaki itu, yang berada diseberang mejanya ialah lelaki yang berusaha meminta maaf padanya saat pertandingan basket disekolahnya.

"yaah,, anak muda zaman sekarang. Memang benar-benar. Baru saja melihat seorang artis yang makan siang di restoran saja sudah teriak tidak jelas seperti itu. Tapi mama heran, bagaimana si sasuke itu bisa bersekolah di sekolahmu. Padahal dia sudah mendapat beasiswa ke amerika untuk melanjutkan sekolah actingnya"

"benarkah ? apa ia benar-benar siswa dari konoha school? Aku rasa aku tidak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya" sakura tampak berfikir apakah ia pernah melihat sasuke sebelum ia bertabrakan dengannya. Rasanya tidak.

"kau tidak tahu? Yaa.. bagaimana bisa kau sekuper ini." Sakura tampak merengut sebal. Lalu ia mengajak mamanya pulang kerumah sebelum ia benar-benar terjebak dalam tatapan mata tajam itu, menakutkan.

Hari beranjak petang ketika ia dan mamanya sampai di halaman sebuah mansion bertema eropa tersebut. Benar-benar menakjubkan, semua orang akan benar-benar terpana ketika melihat tempat ini. Halaman rumah ini terdapat sebuah taman bunga mawar yang tengah kuncup menampakkan indahnya musim gugur ini, di halaman samping juga masih sebuah taman kecil dengan jalan kecil yang menyambung ke halaman belakang yang menyediakan hutan bunga sakura buatan yang menampakkan gugurnya beberapa bunga. Sakura tampak termenung di balkon rumahnya yang menghubungkannya dengan halaman belakang. Matanya tak lepas dari bunga-bunga yang jatuh dari pohonnya, tetapi pikirannya tak lepas dari mata yang memandangnya dengan tajam tadi. Entah mengapa hati nya berdesir ketika melihat mata itu sedang menatapnya.

"haahh.." sakura merentangkan tangannya di kepalanya bersandar pada kursi santainya. Ia ragu.. ragu apakah ia akan mengubah penampilannya atau tidak besok. Sudah satu semester ia berpadu dengan dandanannya. Apakah ia siap dengan keadaan besok? Ia hanya dapat berharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Sakura lalu beranjak dari bangkunya, menutup pintu balkon dan pergi membersihkan diri dan bersiap untuk makan malam dan pergi tidur melupakan sejenak hal yang terjadi kemarin, tadi, sekarang dan apa yang akan terjadi besok.

Sakura terpaku menatap cermin didepannya . ia sempat termenung sejenak melihat pantulan dirinya, ia bahkan tidak yakin apakah itu benar dirinya. Ia benar-benar berubah. Seragam yang sedikit pendek dengan kardigan yang memang dibuat membentuk tubuh rampingnya, rambutnya sedikit di blow dengan pita putih menghiasi rambut panjangnya. Ia menarik nafasnya pelan dan beranjak mengambil tas punggungnya. Ia memegang gagang pintunya dan membukanya pelan. Ia keluar dengan perlahan dan menuju kearah ruang makan. Mamanya terlihat tengah menghidangkan roti bakar selai kesukaan sakura dan melambaikan tangan ketika melihat sakura turun dari tangga, sakura lalu berjalan mendekat ke arah mamanya dan menerima sapaan cium pipi dari mamanya. Dan duduk disalah satu kursinya.

"bagaimana dengan penampilan hari ini? Nyaman?" mamanya memulai pembicaraan pagi ini ketika melihat perubahan dari putri nya tersebut.

"yaahh. Nyaman, sangat nyaman". Sakura tersenyum dengan senang.

"ada sesuatu yang kurang, hey kau tidak menggunakan blush on di wajahmu ? kau terlihat pucat dengan hanya menggunakan bedak seperti itu. Lihat di luar dingin. Kau harus menggunakannya sedikit agar wajahmu terlihat cerah" mamanya terlihat mengoreksi penampilannya. Lalu mengoleskan sedikit blush on pada wajahnya. Bagaimana dengannya ? hanya pasrah dengan perlakuan mamanya.

"sudahlah, apalagi yang kau lakukan. Sakura akan pergi kesekolah". Papanya datang dan lalu duduk deisebelah mamanya, beberapa lama kemudian, Lalu ia pamit dengan mamadan papanya dan pergi menuju luar sebelum papanya melempar sebuah kunci padanya. Sakura sigap menangkapnya. Melihat sebentar, lalu mengernyit heran kearah papanya.

"apa ini pa?" sakura masih menatap kunci itu.

"dandananmu berbeda dari biasanya, setidaknya yang papa tahu ketika kau disekolah. Dan, kalau dandananmu berubah seperti itu, ada baiknya kau juga mengendarai mobil pergi kesekolah" papanya megedipkan mata kearah sakura. Sakura ikut tersenyum. Semuanya akan dimulai dari awal lagi. Sakura akan berubah menjadi sakura yang berbeda dan tidak akan lagi mendapat perlakuan kasar yang membungkam penuh hatinya. Semuanya akan terlepas sekarang.

sakura lalu beranjak menuju salah satu mobil mewahnya dan membawanya masuk ke parkiran sekolah mewah, semua orang tampak terheran-heran melihat sebuah mobil merk terbaru yang terlihat menkajubkan itu parkir di parkiran. Penasaran akan siapa kah wanita beruntung yang duduk di salah satu bangku mobil itu. Dan sekali lagi mata mereka membulat penuh melihat seorang wanita dengan rambut pink yang semua orang tahu itu adalah sakura, karena hanya sakura lah yang memiliki rambut pink seperti itu turun dari mobil tersebut. Sakura masih terlihat santai dengan keadaanya, ia bertekad kuat untuk berubah mulai saat ini. Ya, setidaknya untuk diri nya sendiri.

TBC

maaf baru percobaan untuk chapter ini. kalo banyak yang suka saya lanjut, tapi kalo gaada yowes toh udahan :D


End file.
